Networked computer systems (e.g., data centers) are growing in size and complexity due to increased demand for cloud computing, on-line services, and other services. Networked computer systems and data centers may include multiple interconnected servers and associated hardware, systems and applications. In order to ensure proper function of networked computer systems (e.g., servers, data center components, and other systems) the hardware, systems, and applications in a networked computer system may be monitored to identify anomalous behavior (e.g., anomalies). Anomalies may, for example, include performance issues, failures, misconfigurations, and other anomalous server or data center behaviors. Data center anomalies may result in service level agreement (SLA) violations, downtimes, and other inefficiencies, which may affect the function of a data center. Anomaly detection methods and systems may identify and output anomalies or alerts to a data center operator or another system. The anomalies or alerts may, for example, include true positives and false alarms.
As the number of servers and complexity of data centers increases, the amount of anomalies or alerts output to a data center operator or system may increase. For a data center operator or a maintenance system to effectively maintain a networked computer system, anomalies may be categorized by severity, criticality, or other parameters. A real-time and high data frequency anomaly ranking system or method may, therefore, be needed.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.